


End Me With Your Lips

by VulgarMercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhappy Ending, enemies to fuck-buddies, fighting and fucking, implied loss of virginity, implied one-sided romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: They say there’s a fine line between love and hate. And there's no one who blurs that line quite as well as Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	End Me With Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my dears this is just straight up angst and smut.
> 
> Thank you juniper_lee for beta-ing this for me!

It started the same way it always had. Biting words, the threat of violence, hands hastily reaching for their wands. Posturing like roosters readying for the fight. A spectacle for all those around. Their audience, however, had long ceased to be entertained by the squabbling. They were two bitter old men, stuck in the past and it was starting to wear down on the rest of the Order. 

“Really Snape? Still upset about that?” Sirius would mock for the hundredth’s time since their forced alliance. They circled each other slowly.

“Oh, forgive me if I find it difficult to simply ‘let go’ of that time you nearly killed me,” Snape would crack back. He loved to bring up the werewolf prank at times like these, a sure fire way to get under Sirius’ skin. 

“That was over a decade ago!” Sirius would defend, _astonished_ that his lack of remorse and apology had not brought them any closer to patching things up. The Order members had shuffled out awkwardly by now, not bothering anymore to mediate their arguments. Neither man noticed, their focus only on the other. 

“It was, indeed, yet I doubt you'd hesitate to repeat the attempt on my life!” He’d say with a sneer. 

Sirius knew what Snape really meant by that. He meant to call him bat shit crazy. Perhaps, yes, he is and had been -even in his youth. Even if it wasn’t evident then to everyone else, surely it was now. Now that his haggard body contained the scars and markings of a youth lost to Azkaban. And a mind that shared the same fate. Admittedly, Snape knew this very well. Even as a child Sirius possessed a penchant for zealotry, especially when it came to punishing his enemies. His desire to end Pettigrew is what kept him going for all those years after all. And Snape had been a target too. Sirius wasn’t entirely sure when the miserable little sod had gotten under his skin but he practically lived there, rent-free at that. This frustrating fascination had truly been baffling to Sirius. That is until his blissful ignorance was stripped from him like the unraveling of a blindfold. 

However, the path that led to this enlightenment wasn't at all intentional. It had been a path paved by chance and it had purely been on impulse that the realization came crashing down on him at the same velocity of their first kiss. 

\----

The first war was a pretty lousy graduation gift if you asked him but it was exactly what they all got. Hard enough that you couldn’t trust anyone anymore but you’d never know when your path would cross that of a Death Eater’s. 

So when Sirius found Snape wounded and fragile near the Order’s lookout in Death Eater garb he wasn’t exactly surprised. Snape looked like he was barely hanging on, but seemed determined to make his way...somewhere. The look on his face spelled danger. He was like a cornered animal ready to bite if Sirius got too close. 

He approached him anyway, and it seemed Snape was only putting on a front. 

Approaching Snape that night instead of just ending him with a curse had probably been his first mistake. But the poor bastard looked so helpless and utterly broken, Sirius couldn’t suppress the pity that compelled him to further investigate. 

Sirius pulled Snape off the floor by his robes with every intention of interrogating him. Perhaps he could figure out what led Snape into the Order’s turf. Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to rough him up a little more before he decided to put him out of his misery. But before he could decide his next move Snape’s defiant face twisted into one of desperation,“Take me to the headmaster,” Snape pleaded quietly. 

Sirius straightened Snape up by the robes once more, his body deadweight against his grasp. The bastard didn’t flinch or try to fight back or get away. That drove Sirius mad, he should be very afraid. He held him up against the grimy wall of the dark alleyway. His body firmly pressed against Snape’s fragile body. He was just as slender as he always had been but Sirius knew better than to underestimate Snape, even now. 

“What the hell do you want from Dumbledore?” Sirius asked dangerously. 

Snape gritted his teeth. Dried blood covered part of his face, it had streamed down from some place under his matted black hair. He stared at Sirius menacingly but didn’t say a word. Sirius tightened his grip and then throttled him against the wall once more. Hoping that the impact would loosen his lips. 

“Talk damn it or I’ll end your pitiful life.” 

Snape seem to be contemplating something, a moment of hesitation before deciding to take the plunge,“I’m the informant you fucking imbecile, take me to Dumbledore, I must talk to him now.” His eyes were wild, his typical veneer of stoicism cracking under the weight of his urgency. 

“...Informant?” Sirius was dumbfounded. 

“Who the hell else do you think has been giving information to the Order?” 

Sirius couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be, this conniving little cunt was his ally in the fight against Voldemort? 

“How do I know-”

“Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore is there now, waiting for me as he does every week, take me to him,” Snape interrupted in desperation. They couldn’t continue just standing there like two lovers hiding in the shadows. They were enemies and if anyone on either side saw them just standing there their miserable lives would be ended. He couldn’t afford to compromise his position, not now. 

Sirius understood instantly that Snape must have been telling him to the truth. Every Thursday night without fail Grimmauld was used as a meet up point for the informant. Every Thursday night Sirius had been asked to take a walk and he had nearly stumbled over the very arsehole he wasn’t supposed to know about. Sirius just couldn’t believe this little worm was the same brave bastard who was risking it all by double crossing Voldemort. Sirius loosen his grip and let out a little chuckle. It was beyond belief.

He pulled Snape off the wall and helped him stand on his feet. They found their way back to the Black estate, under the stealth of night. 

When they arrived the Headmaster had in fact been expecting Snape. He was, however, caught by surprise when Snape arrived half broken and clinging from Sirius’ arm like they were old mates and they were just getting back from a night at the pub. 

Their meeting was short, Sirius had been asked to sit Snape down in the drawing room and to give them privacy for their meeting.

When Dumbledore reappeared before Sirius, it was to give him a new temporary assignment. He was henceforth Snape’s nurse until he was “recuperated and in fighting shape.” 

No one else from the Order was to know of Snape’s role or presence. Dumbledore casted a tongue-tying curse on Sirius for good measure. The old fart had never really trusted him fully, would call him impulsive -reckless at times, and would lecture him on the importance of thinking before acting. As if there was any time to think on the battlefield. 

To add injury to insult, Dumbledore made sure to express how vital Snape was to their mission and the success of this war. Sirius still couldn’t quite believe the little snake was on their side. Dumbledore, taking notice of his doubt, had stated without hesitation that he trusted Snape with his very life and Sirius had no other choice but to accept their current situation or else there would be hell to pay. 

And so the days had passed with Snape hidden away in the attic, recovering from his wounds, Sirius tending to him hand and foot. The prat was insufferable. 

He complained every moment he could, commenting on the quality of the meals he cooked, on the dust that had accumulated on the floors and bedsheets, and on all of his shortcomings as a host. 

There was one such evening that nearly brought Sirius to the edge, he was about ready to dump the porridge on the arrogant bastard’s head. 

Snape had turned away from the food like a toddler refusing to eat. 

“That’s it! I refuse to eat another bite of this gruel.” He’d said. 

“Fuck you. Starve for all I care, arsehole!” Sirius slammed the porridge, bowl and all into a bin he kept by Snape’s bed for his old bandages. 

Snape crossed his arms and stared at him with so much hatred. Sirius was glad that on that they both found some common ground. 

“Take me downstairs now!” Snape barked and threw his arm out at Sirius, a demand to be pulled off the bed. 

“You can barely walk you idiot, you’re not going anywhere.”

“I can walk well enough, I just need you to make yourself useful for once and pull me up,” he growled back. 

Sirius wanted to pull him off the bed and let the idiot drop right to the floor in a heap. Dumbledore’s orders were the only thing keeping Snape from meeting such a fate. If the idiot wanted to walk around while he was still barely functional, fine. He would play his game and Snape could stumble around the kitchen and fall on a knife for all he cared. At that point it couldn’t be pinned on him. 

Sirius hooked his hand under Snape’s arm and pulled him up unceremoniously. Snape tried to suppress a grunt of pain as he pulled himself up along with the force. He made it to his feet and clung to Sirius. His steps were a bit tentative but he was fairly stable although he was clearly struggling against the weight of his own body. 

For all that fury and arrogance, Snape was really quite petite. This fact really did drive Sirius mad, how could someone so small make him feel so tiny. Sirius was at his prime, fit, beautiful, rich and powerful. Yet this small man that clung to him, weak and barely able to walk still made him feel like he was nothing. 

It took some careful maneuvering but they were soon down the narrow stairs and on the ground floor. 

Snape was breathless and drained when they finally arrived. Sirius rolled his eyes, this was exactly what the twerp got for insisting on this escapade. He asked to be sat down at the kitchen table after he finally caught his breath. 

“So...what now?” Sirius asked, he leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at the pale man who seemed a bit less feisty now than he had just a few moments ago. 

“What do you have in your pantry?” He asked. 

Sirius opened the doors to the food storages. There wasn’t much there and Snape expressed his exasperation at this discovery openly, “How do you live like this?” 

Sirius shrugged, “I manage.” The truth was ever since most of his family abandoned ship at the height of the war and they took the house elves with them, he had mostly bought his meals out -often at the pub. James and Lily looked out for him a lot of the time too. And he could always lean on the Weasleys when things were a bit tight. So whether that constituted as managing or not, Sirius wasn’t entirely sure.  
  
But since the arrival of his special guest, he couldn’t really go out or entertain. Dumbledore had taken care of informing the others that he was on a scouting mission for a while and that the house would not be accepting visitations. 

Thankfully he wasn’t completely without ingredients, minimal as they were, they were sufficient in putting together some sausage and mash. With a bit of instruction from Snape, who remained seated to Sirius’ annoyance, the meal had come out pretty good. 

They managed to sit in comfortable silence as they ate their supper. Snape took his time between forkfuls of sausage covered in onion and gravy. 

“Not horrible,” he simply stated after a few bites. Despite himself, Sirius cracked a smile at that. That Snape didn’t throw the plate to the floor and complain his little head off was a bit of a miracle. In fact, for Snape this might even constitute as a downright compliment.

Sirius was just happy that it tasted good to him too. Quite frankly, he hated the slop he’d been cooking up lately too. This was a bit of a relief. He didn’t really have a hell of a lot of experiences with cooking in the past, not burning down the whole house was typically a victory all on its own and he was actually really proud of this meal tonight. It took him by surprise that he had managed it only because Snape had ordered him around.

Sirius found himself looking at Snape who was still pretty focused on getting the food into his mouth, “You’re really fascinating,” he blurted out before he could catch himself. 

Snape paused at that, looking a bit confused or possibly in pain, it was hard to say, “What?”

  
“Well -uh. You being the spy and all that. I mean...that takes a lot of balls,” somehow this topic felt safer than diving into Snape’s implied cooking skills or the fact that he was a surprisingly good teacher. 

Snape looked down at this food again, he seemed to tense a little, “I don’t really have a choice.” 

“Bullshit, of course you do. You could’ve continued being a bloody Death Eater like the rest of those bastards but you turned,” Sirius could hardly believe he was commending Snape. Maybe it was the meal they were sharing together or the fact that this war had practically torn his family in half. Not that he cared for his family very much, the blood supremacy shit had really gotten old awhile back but it still hurt to know his cousins and maybe even his little brother might be donning a Death Eater mask now. 

When Sirius had learned about the informant, he had secretly wished that it was Reggie, part of him still held out hope for him. The fact that it was Snape, was a shock and a bit disappointing but he honestly had to give it to him. It takes guts to do what he has done. 

Snape hadn’t said a word, he just looked at Sirius curiously and eventually went back to finishing his meal, Sirius did the same. 

\---

By the end of the week Snape had regained some of his strength. Much to Sirius dismay, this led to Snape’s new routine of walking around the house and commenting on how “dreadful”, “unkempt”, and “loathsome” his home was. It’s not as if Sirius disagreed but the bastard’s voice was starting to ground down on his nerves. It was bad enough his assignment had him isolated in his horrible place, but now he had to get shit for it from his childhood nemesis. 

He could tell Snape was enjoying himself too, he’d have this little smirk on his stupid face whenever Sirius was really riled up or when he’d finally storm out of the room. The only thing keeping Sirius from punching the stupid smirk off his face was that he wanted to prove to Dumbledore he wasn’t as damn reckless as he said he was and he could in fact complete this mission without some mishap. 

That didn’t keep them from exchanging some biting words, or making empty threats, or even reaching for their wands at times. Neither of them truly intended to harm the other. Sirius would be hard pressed to admit that sometimes it helped kill the boredom but he sometimes wondered, _at what cost?_

The night came when Sirius finally reached his limit. He found the door to his bedroom wide open, he always kept it closed. He walked in to discover Snape standing in there, studying one of the posters that hung on his walls. _The intrusive little arsehole,_ Sirius thought, not only was it bad enough that he was staying in his house -Snape thought he could just walk right into _his_ bedroom and just take a look around, like he was on a trip to the damn zoo. 

Snape looked at the scantily clad women riding the motorbikes in disgust. He spoke before Sirius could tell him to get the hell out, “Low brow even for you, Black. This is absolutely repulsive.”

“Of course a little queer like you would think that,” Sirius bit back immediately. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Now get the fuck out of my room. I’m tired of your ceaseless commentary.” 

“No.”

“No?” Sirius could feel the blood rush to his face. All he wanted was some damn privacy and he couldn’t even get that in his own room. 

“That’s right. I don’t appreciate that tone you’ve taken with me.”

“Tone!”

“I know forming complete sentences must be difficult for you, Black, but do try.” A damned little smirk was starting to form on his lips again. 

Sirius stalked right up to him, he grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and pinned him against the wall. 

“Don’t talk to me like a goddamn child, Snape. I’ve been working my ass off to keep you safe and help you heal and this is-” 

“Is that what you really consider hard work?” 

Sirius was seeing red now, the heat radiating from his skin, “You bloody ingrate.”

His hands were tightening around the collar of Snape’s robes. How many times had they found themselves in this very same position? Sirius pinning the bastard against a wall. The heat of anger clashing against each other. A desire rising inside of him to ram Snape against the wall once more, to crush him, to mess him up, to crack that composure. Make him hurt. 

It would ease his humiliation, he was done with Snape making him feel like a little man and invading his space. 

But Snape, he didn’t quiver, he didn’t flinch, he just stared with amusement, he stared right into Sirius’ eyes. They were so close, they were breathing in each other’s air. 

“Stop looking at me like that, you bastard!”  
  


“Like how?” He drawled. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

Sirius just wanted a real fucking reaction. He wanted to see Snape crumble, to watch him crack. He gritted his teeth, he tugged at his robes once more. 

“Well if you’re going to do something Black, do it already.”

And that was it, instead of ramming his fist square against his jaw like he actually wanted to, some wire had gotten crossed and instead Sirius found himself slamming his lips right against Snape’s. 

There was a moment where Snape had gone completely rigid, his body tensing from the shock. Sirius was also at a loss but he continued to press on, he wouldn’t back down now. It was awkward at first, too rough, his body pressed heavy against Snape’s. His lips pressed a bit too hard against the other’s but then they began to move. They attempted to adjust against one another, Snape was actually kissing back. 

  
Their teeth clinked against each other uncomfortably. Sirius motioned to take hold of Snape’s lower lip. Snape pulled away from the tug of his teeth and immediately returned, open mouthed, his tongue breaching his mouth instead. Sirius hated it, it felt like an invasion yet his body responded like this was exactly what it had always longed for. They tasted each other, the kiss finding it’s rhythm and deepened. 

The hold on Snape’s robes had loosen and he placed his hands on either side of Snape’s head, trapping him against the wall. 

They melted into one another, the initial awkwardness evaporating and leaving behind a tantalizing warmth that lulled them into a false sense of comfort. 

Sirius parted from Snape’s lips, trailing a line of kisses from his jaw down to his neck. Unfastening the buttons of his frustratingly conservative outfit, once the fabric was loosen and pulled aside, Snape’s neck was at his mercy. He licked and bit down, savouring him as if this had been all he’d wanted for years. Maybe he had, he didn’t know and he sure as hell wasn’t thinking about it. His body had taken over and his dick was doing the thinking for him now. 

Snape let out a little moan. It ran right through Sirius and he let out a whimper in return. He wanted to hear more. He pressed his thigh right against the crux of Snape’s body, his arousal unabashedly pushing back. 

“Who’s the queer now, Black,” Snape asked breahlessly, probably hoping that it’d come out as a taunt but failing to deliver as such. 

“Never said I wasn’t,” Sirius parted from Snape’s neck to look at him once more. 

He’d never seen Snape look like this before. Lips red and kiss swollen. Half-lidded lust filled gaze, daring him to go on. 

“Take off the rest of this ridiculous get-up,” Sirius commanded. And for the first time since they’ve met Snape did exactly what Sirius had asked him to do without a word. Their eyes were locked and he undid the buttons revealing a long pale neck, a slender chest, and finally a firm belly. Without preamble he continued on to his belt and he quickly rid himself of pants and underwear. 

Sirius had mirrored the action and soon they were fully in the nude, drinking up each other’s appearance. Snape’s dick was almost comically large against his thin waist, this fact made Sirius unbelievably hard. 

With little forethought, Sirius was down on his knees, he took hold of Snape’s throbbing member. A little gasp escaped from Snape’s lips at this. He began stroking his cock slowly, pre-cum accumulating almost immediately at the tip. Sirius wondered if Snape had ever really experienced something like this before. Despite the current position he was still as stiff as a board. His eyes staring down at him, full of wonder and his mouth slightly ajar like he couldn’t quite register what was happening. 

  
Sirius continued to stroke with a smirk drinking up Snape’s expressive face. Sirius gave a little experimental lick at the tip and watched. Snape let out another delicious little inhale. Sirius couldn’t believe what those sounds were doing to him. He couldn’t quite believe how playful it made him feel towards Snape too. He gave his dick a little firm squeeze and then pressed his tongue against the tip again. Really savoring the taste and pressing his tongue flat against the sensitive flesh. Then he dragged Snape’s dick against his lips continuing to make heavy eye contact as he did. Snape was staring down but his eyes were glossed over with the intensity of the sensations. 

Yes, he was most definitely new to this. Sirius wrapped his lips around the head of Snape’s cock and gave it a good suck which elicited another whimper. He continued to suck eagerly, Snape’s hips jerking forward begging for more. 

Sirius was all too eager to take it all, he took as much as he could fit, his hand making up for what his mouth couldn’t handle. He started to move his mouth and hand in tangent to pleasure Snape, sucking as hard as he could when we pulled back. 

Snape covered his mouth with his hand, continuing to watch from above. 

Sirius pulled right off of Snape’s dick with some irritation and demanded that he take his hand off his mouth 

It took a moment for Snape to really register what Sirius had said but he finally peeled his hand from his mouth. 

“That’s right, I want to hear every slutty little moan that passes through those lips of yours,” Sirius said with a smirk. 

Snape said nothing to it but seemed a bit shocked by it. 

Sirius choked down Snape’s cock once more, listening to the quiet little noises that he would pull out from the man above every so often. Finally he could feel Snape begin to quiver and stiffen under his touch, he was getting close. 

Snape let out another little whimper, his eyes shutting tight like he was trying with all his strength to keep himself in control. His hips gave little jerks into Sirius’ warm mouth. 

Snape seemed to want to grab a hold of Sirius’ hair but it only hovered over his head, perhaps too afraid that in doing so it would all end prematurely. 

The first comprehensible words spilled through Snape’s lips, “May -uhm, may I cum?” 

Sirius didn’t understand why but he found the polite quiet way that Snape had said this incredibly endearing. He lost himself in that moment, he tried to push Snape’s cock as far in as possible, sucking as hard as he could. A plea for Snape to fill him with his cum and Snape got the message because the next moment he was filling Sirius’ throat with his load. Sirius felt overwhelmed by the amount but he swallowed every bit of it anyway. When he pulled back he was breathless. 

Snape’s legs had given out from under him and he began to slide down the wall until landing on his arse. Sirius kneeled between his open legs, Snape’s head thrown back, his eyes still closed and trying to regain his own breath. 

Sirius grabbed a hold of Snape’s hair and tilted his head to the side exposing his throat again. Snape was puddy in his hands. Sirius' bit and kissed his neck once more as he furiously stroked himself towards completion. It didn’t take but a minute or two before he was cumming all over Snape’s stomach and softening erection. 

Sirius pulled back when he was done and looked at the work he had done. Snape totally disheveled, now looking up at him with a pleasant sleepiness. 

“That was fun,” Sirius commented. 

Snape gave him only a short chuckle in response. 

The very next day, Snape was gone. He didn’t leave a note or anything behind and Sirius was glad for it. He was relieved that his assignment had finally ended and he could go back to his previous war related tasks. 

\---

He had tried to forget. Had hoped the Dementors would do away with the memory of Snape’s mouth on his. Unfortunately for Sirius, the particular interaction had embedded itself deep into his psyche. When he saw Snape again they were two completely different people. The feelings were the same though, he was arrogant and assuming. He always thought he was so smart but he was a fucking arsehole. 

It was incredible to Sirius that they stood in front of each other with their roles nearly reversed. He was the escaped convict, accused of working for the Dark Lord. And here was Snape, a professor at Hogwarts, free of all sin and respected by his peers. If Sirius wasn’t so focused on exacting his revenge on Pettigrew, he would have possibly gone after Snape instead. 

And perhaps that was his intention the first time he had cornered Snape in the dungeons later on but somehow he had ended up with a mouth full of cock. 

He had sworn to himself it would be the last time but it kept happening. At first Snape had avoided him, his silent way of rejecting his advances but he couldn’t resist for long. His sharp tongue couldn’t resist the rebuttal whenever Sirius would instigate a fight. And every fight seem to lead to them fucking.  
  
Sirius wondered how much the others knew, but then again he didn’t really care. Lupin had tried his best to mediate the arguments, Sirius had told him to piss off and it had been the end of that. 

“I’m tired of this kid shit, Snape. I want you to fuck me in the arse.” He had been wanting it for some time but their prior encounters had been rough and quick and they had been limited to the use of mouths and hands. It seemed the only logical conclusion to the level of energy that they seemed to arouse in one another. 

“If that’s what you need,” Snape had responded like Sirius was some kind of charity case. Fuck him, if anything it was Sirius pity fucking _him._ With his ugly face, and his big nose, and his thin scowling lips. 

“Fuck you, Snivellus,” Sirius hoped the old insult would cut him deep, just as deep as Severus always managed to cut him. 

Snape had been surprisingly tender, and slow the first time. And that’s what really killed Sirius the most. The way he was only ever soft with him in this. 

\---

Here they were again at the end of another Order meeting, alone. His hatred hadn’t waned, yet there they stood, chest to chest. One of his many bad habits. Neither of them willing to even acknowledge that this was their norm.

Snape’s breath was hot against his lips, Sirius fists tight against his robes. It felt right. Like he was meant to make a mess of this self-important and petty little man that glared at him. 

“Tell me, tell me you want me”

“I…” 

He didn’t. He never had. They both knew it but they kept doing it. They kept giving into this _thing_. 

“Fucking say it.” Sirius pressed himself against Snape’s growing arousal.  
  
And he did, Snape said it despite himself. Sirius knew it hurt him to say it but the base desires of his body had overpowered his senses again. 

Sirius was on Snape in an instant. They were kissing as rough as they had the first time. They tasted each other like it was the only thing they knew how to do. It didn’t make sense but it felt right in all it’s badness. 

It’s what they both deserved. 

Sirius was pulling Snape off the wall without breaking their kiss. He started to unbutton his shirt. He fucking hated this part, it was always a damn chore. He was doing it on purpose, Sirius thought, Snape just wanted to give him a hard time like always. 

Snape handled undoing his belt and pants, they stumbled clumsily into Sirius’ bedroom leaving pieces of their clothing behind as they made their way. 

Sirius shoved Snape onto the bed, he landed on it with a huff. He immediately moved himself up to lay against a pillow, knowing exactly where this was going. He eagerly awaited Sirius’ next move or command for what would come next. 

Sirius had concluded some time ago that once his armor came off, Snape was totally defenseless to his whims. Snape was never particularly talkative, his movements timid, maybe even shy. But he was eager too, his dick always impossibly hard, his whimpers and moans said it all. And he always without fail asked to cum. There were times when Sirius’ curiosity had taken over, when he told Snape he wasn’t allowed to. Those nights he really saw a side of Snape he couldn’t believe he got to witness. The man would become weak and desperate and he had no fucking clue what it did to Sirius. How it drove him crazy to see Snape reduced to a trembling, pleading mess of want. 

“Get the lube,” Sirius directed. Snape searched the drawers of the little nightstand and produced a small bottle. He lathered his cock with the slippery fluid and stroked himself a few times to get it coated. 

When he was done he hid his hands behind his head, waiting patiently for whatever came next. Sirius crawled over Snape’s body, stopping momentarily to get a little taste of his right nipple. Nibbling at it as Snape began to let out those delicious little sighs of pleasure that Sirius never seemed to get his fill of. 

Sirius continued to move up leaving a trail of kisses on Snape’s chest and neck and finally arriving at his lips. Capturing them with that unquenched thirst, knowing that no matter how much he drank from him that he’d never get to the source. Not even close, no, that was reserved for someone else entirely Sirius knew. It drove him crazy, and he despised Snape all the more. 

He tried to relish the way Snape kissed him back hungrily, those small moments where he lost himself too even if he never truly gave himself away. 

Sirius pressed hard against Snape’s mouth and then pulled back with a wet pop. 

Sirius wiped the saliva from Snape’s lips with his hand and gave his own dick a couple of strokes with it. 

Snape licked his lips and swallowed hard in anticipation. 

Sirius continued his journey, positioning himself in the right angle to take Snape’s fat cock. It had taken some time to train himself up to take that much without prep but now his arse was used to the punishment. 

He grabbed the dick to steady it while he worked himself on the tip, pressing gently down on it and breaching his entrance allowing the muscles to relax. He worked himself until he had all of Snape’s cock in him. Sirius sat for a moment, feeling his muscles contract around his prick, adjusting to its size. He rocked slowly at first, palms planted against Snape’s chest, as he moved his ass up and down the throbbing member. 

“Oh fuck, I love your cock,” Sirius moaned. Snape whimpered in reply, his hips jerking pathetically under him, asking for more. 

“Do you want me to fuck myself hard on you?” Sirius asked in a sultry voice. Snape nodded enthusiastically. 

“Say it, Severus.”

Snape moaned. 

“Say you want to fuck my pert little arse, Severus.” Sirius rolled his hips impossibly slowly on Snape’s dick, squeezing as he did so. He knew how hard it was for Snape to speak when they were like this but when he did, it drove Sirius absolutely crazy. 

“Please,” Snape whispered. 

“Please what?”

Snape whimpered again struggling to force the words out. 

“Say it baby, I wanna hear that sexy voice of yours,” Sirius encouraged with a moan. Sirius patiently savored the languish motions of his hips around Snape’s dick. Teasing himself as it glided against his sweet spot. 

“Fuck.” Snape let out. 

“Yea-”

“-please, let me fuck-”

“Uh-huh, say it.” Sirius pushed. 

“you...hard.” 

Sirius pulled himself up until only the very tip of Severus’ dick was breaching him and then he slammed down with rigor. He fucked himself relentlessly on Snape’s eagered cock, losing himself in the pleasure that pulsed through him. 

“May I-”

“No.”

Snape groans pathetically at that. His legs quivering and his muscles tightening with his attempt to hold back the floodgates. 

“Tell me you want me first,” Sirius demanded. He needed to hear it. He needed Snape to want him. 

“I want you.” This had become their routine, Snape had to make an embarrassing admission about his weakness for Sirius. When he was right at the brink of release, he was almost willing to admit anything. 

“Tell me you need me, Severus.”

“Uuhhh, I need-”  
  
“Tell me -tell me you -aahh love me, pleeease.” Sirius pleaded this time, losing himself in Snape’s unbelievably dark gaze.  
  
“I-”

“Tell me, baby. I’ll make you cum so hard, I promise. Just say it.”

“I-….please…” Snape pleaded once more. It was too much. 

“Say it.” Sirius’ stated a bit harder, he was becoming agitated, his patience slipping.   
  
“I’m….so-….please, please, please.” Snape begged, he closed his eyes tight and threw his head back. Trying desperately to do as he was told but it was more than what he could handle.

“Say it you bastard!” Sirius desperately cried out. He needed to hear it. He needed to feel Snape’s love. He wanted all of him. Snape belonged to him. 

Snape made a strangled noise and Sirius could feel the warm cum filling him up. 

He felt the rage wash over him immediately at the sensation. Snape had defied him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop,” Snape tried to explain, he really did look sorry. Not a look that Sirius had even often but it did nothing to soothe the anger. He pushed off from Snape and was on his feet. 

“Get out!” Sirius yelled. Snape seemed in shock for a moment before sitting up as well. 

“Black.”

“Shut up, I don’t want to listen to the sound of your disgusting voice. Get out of my fucking bedroom.”

Snape had regained some of his senses now that the post-coital glow had been shattered,“Look, Black. I think it’s time we talk.” 

“Merlin help me, if you don’t get your ass out of this room right now you _will_ regret it,” Sirius words left no room for doubts. 

Snape grimaced and glared at him before he left in silence. Slamming the door behind him. 

Sirius left the next day, his first call to action in such a long time. A chance to prove himself in the second war against Voldemort and to fight side-by-side with his godson. He hadn’t left any note for Snape, he knew it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. He knew that none of it made much sense to either of them. He wasn’t really sure if either of them had wanted any of it to happen to begin with. But when he fell through the veil, his final thoughts had been on those lips, the ones that had so thoroughly undone him in more ways than one. All he could do was smile at the absurdity of it all. He really was bat shit crazy for loving and hating Severus Snape. 


End file.
